Scarlet Blossom's Requiem
by zURA-kURA
Summary: Two weeks have passed since Kugo Ginjo and his XCUTION have been defeated, Soul Society is faced by a new threat, Iruma the man who turned the moon red and plans to eradicate the entire existence of Soul Reapers. At the very same time, Byakuya Kuchiki meets his long lost fate after a long time...


**BLEACH Side-story – White Blossom's Requiem arc**

Kankyman

* * *

 **Hi there, this is my first time writing stories here and im' going to begin with a Byakuya/Hisana themed one, and i plan to make this story a continous one, a story created for the sole purpose of reviving Hisana Kuchiki. Good or Bad Please Review, and tell me if i should continue or not...*constructive critics allowed**

Disclaimer: **I Do not Own Anything. Bleach and it's Characters belongs to Tite Kubo. But "White Blossom's Requiem arc" belongs to me purely.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

On a dark night at Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki steps foot on the depth of the East Rukon District for his daily night time walks. Ringing sounds of the cricket, shining stars that spread throughout the skies, and the gentle wind blowing his face away is the view that Byakuya always witnessed everyday during his nighttime. Sometimes he would think over his problems during his night times, sometimes he would think about his mens from his squad, sometimes he would think about his precious ones such as his sister Rukia Kuchiki and his Lieutenant Renji Abarai, but one thing that is sure to came across his mind during his lonetimes is his late wife Hisana.

Hisana Kuchiki, she was the wife of Byakuya Kuchiki and an elder sister of Rukia Kuchiki. She died 51 years ago due to an illness ravaged her soul because she had spent everyday of her life searching for her sister Rukia that she had abandoned without taking a break, causing her body to be vulnerable to diseases. She was a loving wife and a noble sister, an existence that Byakuya would never dare to forget.

As Byakuya sets foot deeper into The East Rukon District Forest, the trees around him suddenly fades away turning itself into fog, creating a thick mist around him sealing his eyesight away. Before he knew it, Byakuya suddenly found himself in an empty space, much like Garganta or The Pricipe World, different is there was no ground or even a Reishi footing to sustain his position to stand, he only floats there in a complete vacuum space. Suddenly he heard a voice approaching him.

"Bya….ama….."

"Byak….sama…"

Byakuya couldn't hear the voice clearly, he shouted towards the voice with a mid-tone asking the voice's identity. As the voice approaches closer and closer, the voice started to reveal itself into a raven-haired woman wearing a white kimono glowing around her body with her face decorated with a pair of purple-doed eyes, then Byakuya realizes something "Familiar" in her voice and her form, something that he knew very well through his skin and bones.

"Byakuya-sama…"

The moment Byakuya realizes the identity of the strange woman that whispered towards him gently, he woke himself up in his futon bed inside his room in the Kuchiki Manor.

"That dream again…."

As Byakuya was left in a deep confusion, he picks his head in ache and started to breathe hard and sweats, how could he not? He has been experiencing the same dream for seven days in a row already. A dream where he met a strange woman calling out his name and wokes up the moment he realizes who she was, the worst part of these dreams is the fact that Byakuya tends to forget the most important part of his dream every time he wokes up from his dream, The Woman's Identity.

"What is the meaning of this….?"

 **Same Night in The Karakura Town Community Park at Mashiba, Karakura Town – Skies, Near The Shrine**

 **May 16** **th** **10.30 PM**

Ichigo Kurosaki the Substitute Soul Reaper who have regained his Soul Reapers power about two weeks ago when the battle against the XCUTION occurred, continued his duty relentlessly wiping hollows and protecting his hometown Karakura Town. This time he was facing himself against three mid-leveled hollows that had appeared about 15 minutes ago near the shrine, strangely enough he sensed four hollow reiatsu before he came yet he only saw three of them, causing Ichigo to wonder as to where the fourth hollow was hiding or was it just a miss-sensing. Either way, he must focus on the enemy he is facing right now, Ichigo started to attack the Hollows when it started to attack him blindlessly, however three mid-level Hollows was no match for Ichigo's current strength as Ichigo easily dodged every attacks that the Hollows attempted to make however large they are, and cut all of them easily with his giant Zanpakuto Zangetsu.

"Fiuuhhh… guess that's the last ones for the day huh?"

Just when Ichigo thought of that, suddenly another presence appeared above Ichigo catching him off guard and attacks him from above at speed. When suddenly…

"HADO #33 BLUE FIRE, CRASH DOWN!"

"grraaaa..uughhh"

"Idiot! Don't let your guard down, Ichigo!"

"Hey I can handle that kind of attack you know?!"

It was Rukia Kuchiki the Lieutenant of the 13th Squad and Byakuya Kuchiki's younger sister. She shoots her Kido in the nick of time helping Ichigo facing the fourth hollow.

"Damn! It hurts you!"

"Figures, it's still alive….. and judging by the reiatsu, are you an Adjuchas?!"

"Yea! Of Course I am Miss Soul Reaper! My name is Jigsaw UnaBarra!, like my name I slash my enemy with One Slash! And that's what im' bout' to do to you two!"

The two soul reapers didn't take the Adjuchas's word seriously only sees him as noisy and annoying, only to cause the Adjuchas Jigsaw to attack the recklessly in anger. When suddenly

"HOWL! ZABIMARU!"

"AARRRGHHHH!"

Renji Abarai arrived at the scene, attacking Jigsaw by surprise using his Shikai severely wounds the Adjuchas causing his to retreat to Hueco Mundo opening the Garganta then closing it.

"I'll Remember this you damn Soul Reapers!"

Was only the last word he could say towards the three soul reapers at present.

"Shheesshhh….what an annoying one…." As Renji exhales his breaths.

"Renji you're here too? What are you two doing here in this hour?" Ichigo approaches his Red-haired friend with Rukia at his side.

"I got emergency call from Captain Ukitake, recently there has been a report about the disappearance of the Soul Reapers that was sent into the Living World ever since Zennosuke Kurumadani was sent into the Fourth Squad due to his severe injures for unknown reasons" Rukia Explained as she was checking on her phone to recheck the order that she was given by her captain.

"Hee….. no wonder I haven't seen Imoyama-san around lately. Usually when he sees me slaying hollows he would quickly stops me on the spot. How about Renji here?"

"Captain Ukitake said I was sent only to gather information or leads, not to encounter any enemy and he said I could bring one more person to this job so I pick Renji here just when he is off duty"

"That's how it is, now you just get back and sleep and leave the work to us MR. Substitute" Renji slaps Ichigo's back hard.

"Yea sure leave this one to you…im' tired already, it's late I got school tomorrow, plus Karin and Yuzu must be worried sick that I'd came home late it's 11.00 PM already" as Ichigo turns his backs and prepare to land to the ground.

"Say Ichigo…."

"What?"

"Glad to see you're hot headed face again" says Renji with a smile on his face, causing his two friends to smirks softly as they are glad to have returned everything to the way it was as they landed on the ground and walks their way off.

"So that's the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki huh? He's nothing special….." whispered a man covered in shadows standing on top of the shrine looking down towards the substitute soul reaper from above. Then he turns his attention towards the full moon that is turning into red, as red as blood.

"Soon we will meet again I promise you…. Nee-san"

As Ichigo hurried himself home he glares at the moon and asks himself was it always this red before? And he was confused as people around him Humans didn't even notice that the moon is turning red.

"What the heck is going on here?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
